Heart to Fist Conversation vr2
by keemew2
Summary: Repostrevamp!Set during the battle city arc. This is an interpretation of a possible conversation that may have happened after the ring spirit lost that fateful battle with Dark Marik. This also ties into my OtWoA story, currently on hiatus.


Anime: YuGiOh!

Title: Heart to Fist Conversations vr2  
Genre: General, drama, uber angst  
Rating: T

_**II  
(b)r(e)a(k)  
II**_

keemew2: Yeah. Umm...considering this is practically an entire rewrite...I can't really call it a revamp. I mean...man. I changed a lot with it. I omitted the entire dreamlike conversation he had with a sleeping Jasille and Amane is a completely new addition. Then again, when I originally wrote this I didn't know anything about Amane except that she was a twin sister that may or may not exist.

Seeing as how the spirit is pure evil I also erased most of the middle and completely changed the end, as you can see I know longer have any mention of Dark Bakura using the cards as a sort of taro reading, nor for anything else.

Anyway, I hope you all like this and if any of you remember the original please let me know what you think about the changes. I will have 'On the Wings of Angels revamped eventually, so please bear with me, alright?

Thank you!

_**II  
(b)r(e)a(k)  
II**_

_Life isn't as easy as one might think sometimes. In some cases it is the exact opposite. Hard and unyielding. Painful and violent. Life is a horrible rendition of what death will be like in the hereafter or a hell waiting for death to deliver the soul from it. Life is difficult to bear at times, but there were the bright times. The times when loved ones laughed, a time when one shared life with others...but now...that time is past...now, that time is over...now, life is nothing...now...the purpose of some life...is misery._

_Like mine._

_/\/\/\/\/\  
**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

A throbbing sensation within his temple slowly roused Ryou from the darkness of unconsciousness. The usual disorientation of sudden awareness clouded his mind, the confusion he had gradually become accustomed to taking over all thought. Slowly raising himself from the hard ground he allowed himself to look around cautiously. He was alone. At least, as far as he could see anyway. It was dark and misty, he felt fear inch it's way into his heart. He was used to waking up in strange places by now, every time he blacked out he was always somewhere different, somewhere other then where he had been before. But, of all the times he had awoken he had never _once_ found himself in such a forbidding environment. It was mind numbing...

_Where am I?_

Maneuvering until he was in a sitting position allowed him more room to look around. As far as the eye could see was nothingness, an empty void of mist and shadows. He felt small and insignificant, paranoia began to creep in. Ryou pulled his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees. His lips formed a small pout as his fear began to grow and he wondered if he would ever get home.

"Pathetic."

Ryou's eyes widened. His head and torso whipped around sharply, his right hand landing on the hard surface for support. Horror struck him like a brick wall as his startled eyes fell upon a mirror like image, the arrogance radiating from the hardened doppleganger like smoke from a raging fire. A fire burning with hatred, searing through Ryou and boring a hole deep within his psyche.

"Absolutely...pathetic." The other stated with a sneer. "Sitting there, holding yourself... Have you no pride?"

"Who..."

"Who am I?" his lips formed a malicious grin. "Why, I am you, who else?"

"Me...?" Ryou stared in shock. Then, ever so slightly, Ryou began to think back. He knew that voice. HE knew that arrogance. He'd seen it before, at least twice. When his soul had been temporarily separated from his body... "It's _you_! The voice in my head!"

"Ha! Any idea how crazy that makes you sound?"

Ryou ignored the comment. Anger was filling the boy now. Anger and pain. The source of all his pain and suffering was staring him in the face. "Your the voice that I hear right before I black out! The one that takes over my body and makes me do horrible things! Your the one who imprisoned my friends in lead miniatures! You caused all those problems while I was growing up! Your the reason I wasn't with Amane when she died!"

By this time Ryou had gained his feet. He was staring down the other him with pain filled eyes, anger and resentment filling his every fiber!

Ryou shook his head. He spread his arms out, indicating their surroundings. "This. It's all your fault too, isn't it? What did you do!? What made this happen? Where is it? Where am _I_?"

The evil presence before him smirked. A menacing sign. Ryou felt a shiver run through him.

"We're in hell."

Ryou stared in uncomprehending silence. For a moment he wasn't sure he'd heard him right. But the other figure kept his gaze steady, waiting for the boy's reaction.

"Hell?" Ryou asked. IT was something he really didn't want to believe right now. "I'm...dead?"

"Of course not." the spirit replied with an annoyed wave of his hand. "You still have your body, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"You're physical body was sent to hell when I lost a duel with Marik's dark personality." This was explained in such a fashion that Ryou felt he had no remorse for the situation.

"You...what?" Ryou, his head already spinning from all that he'd heard, felt the world rushing around his ears. This just couldn't_ be real._ It wasn't' possible. Right? "How...how could..." His heart began to pump faster. He felt faint...scared and angry. Sad and confused. "You did this? Why? Why would you do that!?"

"Don't go blaming me." The other replied with a sneer. "This isn't' _my_ fault, you flaking little wimp! It's _yours_!"

"How can you stand there and say that!?" Ryou cried. "You lot a duel and sent me to hell! How is that _my_ fault!?"

"If you hadn't fought me every step of the way," the brown eyes of the darker image suddenly deepened to near black slits as he replied. Ryou could feel the hatred burning off, every scent of it directed at him, "if you had obediently allowed me to take Yugi's puzzle that first time..._this_ never would have happened. But, of course, _you_ had to defy me. By simple nature you had to defy me. You had to go and help the others. You, Ryou Bakura. Not me. We could have worked together. You could have stayed locked within your own mind, it would have been so simple. Therefore the fault lies in you."

"Your insane!" Ryou stated angrily. "This isn't my fault! _Your_ the one who caused this to happen! _Your_ the one who caused all my problems! Why do you persist in haunting _me_!? Why did you choose me? Why can't you just leave me alone!"

"Fool." The doppleganger turned his back on Ryou, content to ignore the boy now. Ryou shook with anger. It wasn't fair. This shouldn't be happening, this shouldn't be real.

And then the mirror like persona was walking towards the boy.

"Listen here you ingrate. _I_ didn't choose you. Destiny did. It is _your_ destiny to be my host. Therefore it is _your_ destiny to do _my_ bidding! Whether you like it or not, _I_ am in charge here, not you! That is the way it is and the way it is going to stay! Do you understand me?"

"No." Ryou stated firmly. He held no hesitation in his answer, he didn't care of the other was getting closer by the seconds. "I said it once and I will say it again. I _won't_ let you control me! You have no _right_!"

"That, _boy_ is where you are wrong." He was now standing in front of Ryou. They were nearly the same height, for some reason the spirit had about two or three inches on him. HE did a perfect job of looking down his nose at Ryou. He nearly caused the teen to stumble back. But instead he held his ground, not allowing the spirit to intimidate him. "I have every right in the world to control you. The right has been given to me by destiny itself."

"I refuse to believe that." Ryou manage to hiss.

The spirit grabbed Ryou's shirt by the collar and swung the boy off his feet. Ryou landed on the ground with a hard crash. "You have no choice!" The spirit shouted, "I have the power to bury you so far within yourself that you can never see the light again! I am in control and there is _nothing_ you can do about it!"

"I will fight you." Ryou replied. "I won't let you hurt my friends."

"Nothing gets through to you, does it?"

"You can't control me forever."

"I'm warning you Ryou Bakura. Stop persisting in this rebelling nature of yours, or else."

"Or else what? You've already sent me to hell, what else can you do?"

"Don't tempt me boy."

Ryou stared in stubborn defiance. Placing both hands firmly on the ground he began to raise himself up. Then pain exploded before his eyes, red hot and searing. When his vision cleared he found himself on his side, his hands holding his face. He'd been kicked.

"You don't' have to have a body to make physical contact here." The spirit stated mildly, oblivious to the fact that this was his second physical contact he'd made. "Pain here is juts as real as it would be if we were still at the Battle City Finals. Dare to tempt me again..._boy_?"

"AS many times as I need to." Ryou murmured, a look of absolute hatred staring daggers at the spirit.

Admittedly, Ryou had never hated anyone before. It was an alien emotion to him, a foreign concept. He had always been easy to get along with. People hated him, sure. But he had understood that they blamed him for something he couldn't help. But him hating someone else? This was a first. The idea bothered him, but only slightly. HE gave it very little thought. At this point, _wanted_ to hate. He felt justified.

Ryou, his emotion stronger then sensibility, didn't even think about his next move. He was on his feet and moving before he even realized it. The fact that the stunned lookalike was getting closer by the second barley even crossed his mind before he ran into him, wrapping his arms around the others waist and causing them both to fall to the ground in a heap of tangled arms and legs.

The spirit pushed at Ryou but the boy held on until a sharp fist to his head forced Ryou to release his hold. Pushing Ryou off himself the Darker Bakura slammed the heel of his palm into the boy's unprotected gut, effectively knocking the wind out of him. Climbing to his feet he glared at the boy, gasping with rage as he sneered his next phrase.

"How _dare_ you attack me!" Ryou groaned and attempted to climb to his knees but a swift kick to his ribs forced him down again. "Why won't you stay _down_!?"

Ryou looked up from the ground, his defiant eyes narrowed as he gasped for air. "Because you keep hitting me."

The darker image roared in frustration. He grabbed Ryou by the hair, drug him to his knees, and and slammed his fist into the boys gut.

"I dominate your body in the physical world!" He hissed, "The rings powers make this possible! I _will_ break you Ryou Bakura! I will brake you so there is nothing left for your pathetic friends to fight for!"

"Y-your _wrong_!" Ryou choked. The spirit tossed the boy to the ground, kicking him again. Despite this, Ryou still managed to climb to his knees, look the spirit in the eye, and continue. "They will..._never_ give up! And neither will I!"

The evil mirror image swore sharply. "This will take longer then I care for." He began to approach Ryou again. The boy scrambled to his feet, his body aching where he'd been hit. "You insist on this being done the hard way." A sudden, sinister smirk came over the dark face. "I don't think your mind can survive the hard way."

Ryou tried to throw a punch but Dark Bakura caught his fist easily. "Face it, _boy_!" He pulled Ryou closer, his left hand clamping onto Ryou's neck. "I am far stronger then you." His fingers began to tighten around the boy's vocal cords. Ryou's eyes widened. "Mentally and physically." He watched as fear dilated Ryou's soft brown eyes as he slowly began to loose breath. "I _will_ fully dominate you.

Ryou's free hand clamped onto the five fingered appendage blocking his windpipe and pulled. Dark Bakura jut continued to smirk, relishing the boy's helplessness.

"You remember this feeling, don't you?" The spirit began softly, darkly. "Yes. You remember it al to well. You feel it often enough. Helplessness. Fear. Anxiety. But usually it centers around your friends, doesn't it?" The spirit cooed. "Poor boy. You never could help anyone, could you? None of your friends. The ones hurt because of you."

"N-not...me...!" Ryou gasped. Tears slowly began to leak from his eyes. tears of pain. Tears of anger. His vision began to dim slightly.

"You keep saying that." The spirit growled, his fingers tightening more. "But you know it's true."

Ryou gagged. The spirit, knowing how dangerous it was to let Ryou simply die, released the boys hand and threw him to the ground. Ryou landed with a thud, gasping and coughing.

"It's true simply due to the fact that you _wore_ the ring!" The spirit crowed. He placed his foot on Ryou's chest and rested against his knee. The pressure from his weight forcing the air to come even more slowly to the weakened boy. "You knew there was something strange about it the moment your father gave it to you. Admit it!"

"Get...off!" Ryou gasped as he tried to push the doppleganger off.

"Admit you knew!" The spirit demanded.

"So...so what!?" Ryou cried, angry and frightened. "So what if I knew it was weird!? It was a gift from my father!"

"It was only _afterwards_ that strange things happened." The spirit smirked. "You must have made a connection. If only you hadn't wore the ring I couldn't have done that to all your little friends, could I?"

"I didn't...make a...connection!" Ryou gasped. HE tried again, more desperately, to remove the heavy weight from his chest.

"Don't be ridiculous." The spirit hissed.

"I _didn't_!"

"Liar."

"No!"

"Your lying and you know it."  
"_No!_"

"Something about you was hurting your friends." Dark Bakura sneered. "You knew it had to do with you. You were the only one, Bakura. The only _one_ who wasn't affected. Even _she_ fell unconscious, didn't she?" Ryou stopped squirming. Dark Bakura grinned in satisfaction. He had finally hit the nerve he'd been looking for. "Yes. Even she fell. The one friend who had stood by you the longest. Even requesting to transfer schools with you, making a fuss when her father refused."

"J-jasille. Jasille..." Ryou's tears returned now. Slowly at first. Memories flooded his mind. Memories of a kind girl with silvery blue eyes and velvety hair.

"AH yes." The spirit cooed. "That _was_ her name, wasn't it? And, if i remember correctly, she was the last straw. Wasn't she?"

"I couldn't...save her..." images ran through his head. Images he had tried to bury. The image of a pale face, stricken and death like. Her eye slay half lidded and dull...there was screaming around him as he tried desperately to wake her

"You couldn't save any of them. Could you? And it was her fate that hurt the most. Wasn't it her fate, as well, that finally triggered the eventual separation from your beloved sister?"

Ryou's eyes locked desperately onto his. "Please no!"

His reply came in a scoff. "Oh, yes. We are going to continue this. Maybe then you will realize the truth."

"Stop it! You don't know anything!"

"Ha! Yes I do! I lived within your soul for several years before making my appearance! I know everything there is to know about you! I even know that you blame yourself for the death of your mother and your sister! The separation from them hurt you deeply! But everyone felt the same way, didn't they? If even your best and truest friend could be hurt then what is stopping that from happening to the only other person that close to you? What as stopping your twin sister to fall under the same suspicious occurrence, right?"

"Stop it." Ryou begged again. "Please...stop it!"

"Your twin, with whom you shared everything. The other half of your very being. The two of you were _never_ apart. Unless you were with _her_, right?"

"I said...I said stop!" Ryou sobbed.

"And yet she died anyway. And along with your dear mother as well. I know something else as well. You wish you had died _with_ them, don't you?"

"_Stop_!!"

"Pathetic." The spirit moved off Ryou's chest, allowing the boy to curl inside himself. He bent down and knelt next to Ryou, still not satisfied that the boy's spirit was officially broken. "You truly are pathetic to get this sentimental, this emotional over three insignificant souls." Dark Bakura placed a hand on the side of Ryou's head. "I can ease this pain of yours, you know. I can make it so you never remember any of this. Just agree to become my _willing_ host and I can easily erase all of those painful memories. All of those hurts ebbing away at your soul. Once I have fulfilled my destiny you can be at peace with yourself."

Ryou simply lay there, his body shaking with pain and misery. He knew the spirit was right. Why didn't he die with is sister? Why had he allowed all his friends to be hurt? He could have lost the ring at any time. Why, then, did he insist on keeping it?

He must truly be as pathetic and worthless as the spirit says.

_/\/\/\/\/\  
**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

_The life I lead now. In a world where pain is life and life is pain_

_Or can one even call it life?_

_Am I truly in hell? Have been living in Hell since the day my father gave me that ring? Is that where I belong now?_

_Did I do something in some way to deserve the pain I have suffered?_

_Do I deserve this chaos?_

_I must if I am experiencing it...I must in some way. The spirit just may be right._

_In reality...he _is_ right._

_My life is pain, violence, hate._

_His hate. My hate._

_His violence. My supposed noninvovlment._

_In the end all I have ever done was hurt people. That must be why I have been punished...why I deserve this hellish nightmare of an existence._

_I hurt my friends...my mother and my sister died...I let the evil inside me run free...what have I ever done to deserve more then what I got? The pain caused by the ring...by me...destroyed any future happiness. That is all I know...that is all I get...my life is nothing more...and everything less._

_Why couldn't I have died with them?_

_/\/\/\/\/\  
**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

"Say yes, Ryou." A soft voice whispered into his ear. "Say yes and I can make it all go away."

Ryou felt a hand caressing his cheek. He felt a strange cold calming sensation run through his pain. He slowly began to feel numb. Perhaps...perhaps he should let it all go. Let it all disappear. He wanted to escape the pain. Escape the guilt. HE wanted out. He was tired, hurt and saddened. He didn't deserve to be forgiven. He didn't deserve the luxury of being able to forget either, but that was what he was being offered. AN escape. All he had to do was step aside. To stop fighting. To let himself be taken over.

_/\/\/\/\/\  
**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

_I am dead...deserving of death...deserving of worse..._

_I am unworthy of life...It should never have been wasted on me..._

_I am worthless...I am nothing..._

_Nothing._

_Someone, please…help me._

_/\/\/\/\/\  
**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

_(flashback)_

_(voices in the distance. Children laughing)_

"_Ryou! Hahahah! Ryou, hurry up!"_

"_Don't run so fast Amane!"_

"_Oh, beef up! You shouldn't let a girl like me beat you in races!"_

_(a whining voice) "But we aren't racing!"_

"_We are now!" laughter "To that apple tree!"_

"_Amane!"_

_(endflash)_

"Amane..."

"...doesn't exist anymore."

_(flashback)_

"_Ryou. Oh, Ryou Bakura!"_

"_Hi Jasille!"_

"_Let's go play!"_

"_Ah! Stop dragging me!"_

_(endflash)_

"Jasille..."

"Gone. Like everyone else."

_(flashback)_

"_Don't forget me Ryou!"_

"_Beside Amane...your my only friend. I won't forget."_

"_I'll follow you!"_

"_You can;t do that."_

"_I'll make daddy let me follow you! We gotta be together! This wasn't your fault!"_

"_It'll be okay Jasille."_

"_No!"_

"_Your way too stubborn."_

"_Remember Ryou, don't forget me! I'll be following you soon!"_

_(endflash)_

"All it takes, Ryou Bakura, is for you to remain obedient to me. Simply allow me to erase your memories and you wont' have to suffer anymore."

_flashback_

"_I don't want to leave you."_

"_It's not fair! You didn't do anything!"_

"_It must be my fault Amane. It never happens to me..."_

"_That doesn't matter! You didn't do anything! They can't make you go away like this!"_

"_They want...they want to protect you. So do I."_

"_But to take you away! That isn't fair!"_

"_I'll write to you everyday. I promise."_

"_Don't forget me Ryou! Don't ever forget me! When Jasille wakes up again things will be better! Just wait Ryou! And don't forget!"_

_(endflash)  
**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

"...you can easily forget everything,"

_Don't forget!_

"I can make everything better."

_Don't forget!_

Ryou felt a second calming presence wrap invisible arms around him. The coldness he felt before seemed to melt around him. He no longer felt numb. And he realized, with a sudden clarity, that if he did forget then he would be betraying the trust of both girls. Especially that of his twin sister. He'd promised not to forget her.

"It's time for your answer." The spirit stated, finally growing impatient. "Answer me."

"Ryou remained where he was for a moment, then slowly began to raise himself. He didn't look at the other, but he spoke. When he spoke it was soft. Polite. He didn't even feel the hatred from before anymore. Just guilt and sadness.

"It would be easy to forget, wouldn't it? To allow you to take over me. I wouldn't have to suffer through the memories of the past. I wouldn't have to remember any of my old friends, Amane or my mother. I would be free of my burdens."

"Exactly." The lookalike seemed satisfied with Ryou's answer. But not for long.

"That is exactly why I _can't_ accept your offer."

"What?" Pure dumbfounded confusion. HE had thought he had Ryou in the palm of his hand by now.

Ryou turned to face his darker self.

"If I allowed myself to betray the memory of my sister then I would be no better then you. And if I allowed you to take me over, if I didn't even try to stop you..." Ryou looked up at the void like sky. HE thought of Yugi. Of Anzu and Honda. Jounuchi's voice seemed to ring in his ears then. Reminding him in his blunt fashion that friendship is the source of all hope, a lesson he himself had learned the hard way.

Ryou closed his eyes, reassuring himself, and looked the evil spirit in the eyes again "...I would most definitely be betraying my new friends. I stand by what i said earlier. I _won't_ let you hurt them."

"I am getting really tired of your little rebellion." The spirit growled. "Fine. IF you wont' do this the easy way then I will make sure you regret every moment of your existence from here on out."

"I will fight you every way I can." Ryou replied. "You will _not_ win!"

The spirit grabbed Ryou's shirt collar again but the boy knocked his hand away with a fierce back hand. The spirit made a move forward and Ryou stepped back quickly. Getting even more frustrated the spirit lashed out aggressively, throwing a punch at the boy;s stomach but making a switch to the side of the head. The blow caught Ryou off guard as he tried to protect his gut and he stumbled, dazed. The spirit then made the punch at his gut and Ryou gasped, falling to one knee. A fist full of the boy's hair was taken, his head forced back.

"Fighting me will only make your existence all that harder to bear!"

"Is th-that all you know how to do?" the boy managed in a harsh whisper, "Hit people...you deem weaker...then you? Is that...how you take care of all your problems?"

"That's how I get things done!" Dark Bakura hissed.

"You...don;t care about anything, do you?" Ryou asked sadly.

"Power is the only thing I care about." came the bitter reply, "My own power!"

"Power...is nothing."

"Power is everything!" The spirit raged, "The power to control! The power to take revenge! Worship the dark gods and they grant you the power to avenge everything! Everyone will pay for my sufferings! No one will escape my wrath!"

And Ryou finally began to see the smallest of chinks hidden deeply within the others armor.

"Your evil...is born out of vengeance and loneliness."

The spirit smashed Ryou's head into the ground.

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TALKING TO ME ABOUT MY VENGEANCE!"

The spirit stormed off, feelings of intense hatred manifesting themselves in waves of pure energy radiating off his body. Ryou managed to glance up and he saw those waves. Waves of pure evil. The spirit, no matter how sad his background may be, was much too far gone to be saved now. Ryou knew that all his threats were real and that refusing to take the easy way out he had just condemned himself. There would be no reasoning with him. Ryou knew that his fate now lay with his friends, Yugi and the others.

_**II  
(b)r(e)a(k)  
II**_

keemew2: Wow. Yeah, that is definitely different. Last time ended on a more...pleasant note. This one however...yeah. Ryou is certainly in for a world of pain.


End file.
